


the thieving of flowers and the path on which it took us

by just_call_me_moon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Trying a new writing style, dan steals a flower, i have no idea what to call this, phil has a garden, slight angst idk, they go on a walk, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_call_me_moon/pseuds/just_call_me_moon
Summary: Dan steals flowers from Phil's garden and Phil wants to know "if the girl is pretty enough to permit flower theft"





	the thieving of flowers and the path on which it took us

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new writing style; tell me what you think?
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions of changes I could make feel free to comment on it
> 
> Enjoy this short and poorly written oneshot

I had taken another flower from your garden. I couldn’t help it. It was a magenta one, red-pink and as big as my palm. You came outside then.

You had wanted to know if the girl was pretty enough to steal flowers for. You’d seen me take flowers before. One here and there every time I passed by. I let you follow me. Company would be nice to have, anyway.

It was a long walk. You were excited over how beautiful the trees looked in their autumn colors. I was thinking you were prettier. 

I walked in silence, mostly. You filled that silence.

We came to the rusted gate. You were quiet. You watched, still following, when I made my way down the path. Your smiles and lighthearted joking tone were forgotten when I placed the flower on the slab of polished stone.

I guess you were expecting a living person, rather than a grave.

You didn’t push for explanation. There were no meaningless apologies. You just stayed by my side, lending silent support.

We stopped for a moment when we reached your garden. You said I could take flowers whenever. I said I didn’t need to. Instead, I asked if we could walk together again the next day, somewhere different. You agreed.

We did that every day. As the trees grew bare, we grew closer.

I never visited the graveyard again.


End file.
